Changed Lives
by Alani
Summary: This is set twenty years into the future after the passing of Alf Stewart. After his death, all lives are changed forever. Based on Alf Stewart's premonition. Please R&R!
1. PROLOGUE: The sad day

HOME AND AWAY  
  
CHANGED LIVES  
Summary: Alf Stewart does die on the operating table and his premonition came true. Josh and Hayley got married, Jesse is in prison for murder, Noah is a homeless drunk, and Sebastian dies in a motorcycle accident and what became of the Sutherland family?   
  
PROLOGUE  
She looked so beautiful all dressed in white and it was tempting to go with her. But as I looked out of the window and onto the new Summer Bay Restaurant (in place of our diner, damn that Josh West), I knew what I had to do.  
  
" I know what I have to do Ails, but it also means I might not ever see you again." I told my wife.  
" There's something else I have to show you," Ailsa said, " Come with me." And we found ourselves walking in a graveyard.  
" What are we doing here?" I asked her and she just smiled grimly. We walked until she stopped in front of a tombstone. I knelt down in the grass and recoiled when I read who the tombstone belongs to: young Seb Miller, Don Fisher's grandson.   
" Ailsa…" I trailed off and brushed my hand over the tombstone, " How?"  
" He died in a motorcycle accident." Ailsa explained, " Noah's bike."  
" Oh no…" I breathed. It was too sad to think about it. " Not Sebastian."  
I stood up and faced Ailsa, " I don't want this to happen." I moaned.  
" But it did. Everything you saw happened Alf."  
I looked back at Seb's grave with confused feelings as Ailsa continued talking, " But you can change it Alf. You can go back or stay here with me."  
" Summer Bay hasn't anything for me anymore. I want to stay with you Ailsa."  
Ailsa looked at me doubtfully, " Are you sure Alf?"  
" I'm positive. I don't want to do back." I said to her firmly, " Everything I saw…it's all a dream. It's not real."  
" It's about as real as it can get." Ailsa remarked.   
  
* * *  
  
Donald Fisher waited in the operating room impatiently. He has been waiting for several hours and still no word on Alf.   
" Donald Fisher?" he looked up to see the surgeon standing in front of him. There was a sad expression on the surgeon's face and Donald knew immediately what happened.  
" I'm sorry Donald. We've tried everything but-"  
" I know, he's gone." Don finished for him and stood up, " I must ring Seb. He's going to be devastated." As I am. Don thought as he hurried over to the nearest pay phone.  
  
Summer Bay without Alf Stewart. Donald didn't know it, but life was about to be turned upside down… 


	2. PART ONE: The Sutherlands

PART ONE: THE SUTHERLANDS  
CHAPTER ONE  
20 years later…  
He got out of his car and looked around. Summer Bay has changed-a lot. The Summer Bay surf club was demolished and in place was a flashy new restaurant. It looked very out of place there.  
What else has changed? Man, I can't believe I haven't come back since my high school graduation. Max Sutherland had to admit, he missed this place.  
  
He climbed back into his car and headed for his old home, the Summer Bay Caravan Park.   
He drove towards his old home and the caravan park. Which was still there. It was old and falling apart. It looked as though nobody has maintained the place for years.  
  
After the Sutherlands had moved on, Max left the place to his dear old friend and long time local Colleen Smart after she had to sell her mobile home because of gambling debts. This happened when he was thirteen years old. Colleen had to live in a caravan park for a number of years before moving into the house.   
  
Max was eager to see Colleen again. He hadn't seen her since the year he moved to Perth to reconcile with his first love Tamara Simpson (now known as Tamara Sutherland).  
  
He parked his car, got out and strode towards the front yard where two twin blond boys were playing.   
A ball bounced towards him and he picked it up.  
" Hey mister!" one of the boys shouted out, " Can we have our ball back please?"  
Max gently threw it back and walked closer to them.   
  
" Do you guys live here?" he asked, gesturing to the house.  
" Yeah. Who are you?" the other blond boy asked him.  
" I'm Max. I used to live here years ago."  
" Really? How old are you?"   
Max smiled, " Thirty-two. How old are you?"  
" We're both eleven. We're twins." The first boy told him matter-of-factly,   
" I'm Tim and he's Matt."   
" Are your parents home?"  
" Mum is." Tim told him and Max walked to the front door and peered inside confused. What happened to Colleen? Since when did she sell this house to some strange family? And why didn't she tell him?   
  
A tall, thin blond woman was dusting the mantle-piece and Max watched her for a while. She looked familiar and his eyes went wide with recognition.  
" Jade? Is that you?" he blurted and the woman whirled around, startled.  
" Max!" she exclaimed and ran over to give him a hug, " I can't believe it's you! What are you doing here? My, look how tall you've gotten."  
Max hugged her in return. He felt guilty for not visiting Summer Bay often. He still remembered Jade as a 22 year old. That was the last time he saw her after his final year of high school. She was engaged to Nick then and a year later they were married.   
" I decided to visit. Are those kids yours?"  
Jade grinned, " You've met the terrors have you?"  
" Yeah. Cute. You've done well Jade. And let me guess, the husband is Nick?"  
" However did you guess?" Jade rolled her blue eyes, " Of course it's Nick. He's not at home though. Would you like to stay for a cuppa?"  
" No, I don't think so. I'd like to visit some of the other locals. Where's Colleen?"  
Jade's eyes grew sad, " Didn't anyone tell you?"  
" What? What happened to her?"   
" She passed away three years ago. It was a stroke. When my family moved back to Summer Bay, I discovered this house was on the market and I snapped it up before some stranger did. This house has to remain in the family."  
" Colleen is dead?" Max whispered, " and nobody even bothered to tell me?"   
" One of tried to contact you but we couldn't find you. You up and left after graduation and the only thing you told us you were going to marry Tamara."  
" You should have asked around! Tamara lives in Perth and that's where I was going!" Max shouted, " I didn't get a call or a letter saying Colleen is dead. Am I that unimportant to this family? Maybe I had always been unimportant."  
" That's not true Max," Jade protested grabbing his arm but he yanked it away.  
" Forget it. I'm going." Max stormed off.  
" Max!" jade called after him but he didn't heed her.   
  
He stalked towards his car and saw a solidly built blonde man wearing shorts and a tank top heading towards the house. It was Nick Smith. Max was too angry to stop and talk. He revved the engine and sped off without a backwards glance. 


	3. Alex Poulos

CHAPTER TWO  
Max entered the new Summer Bay Café (it was once called the Summer Bay Diner) and walked over to the blue granite counter. He noted some of the changes; cane chairs, round tables with white tablecloths, and light blue walls. The jukebox was gone.  
  
A tall, olive skinned man walked out of the kitchen. He wore a chef's hat over his long, dark hair and was tying an apron around himself.  
" What can I get you?" the Greek man asked him smiling, his dark eyes twinkling. Max immediately recognized him from his childhood.  
" I'm surprised you don't remember me Alex Pholus," Max greeted him feigning hurt.  
Alex squinted at him, " You look somewhat familiar, but for the life of me, I can't figure out who."  
" It's Max." Alex stared at him blankly.  
" Max Sutherland." Max added.  
Alex's eye went wide, " Max! Good gracious, I haven't seen you since….well, in years. No wonder I didn't recognise you. Plus, I'm not wearing my glasses which makes it harder." Alex held out his hand, " How have you been?"  
" Busy. I'm married and I have a daughter."   
  
Max was still angry about his argument with Jade, but he couldn't help returning Alex's smile.   
" A daughter eh? Are you sure you're that little twelve year old twerp I knew so well?"  
" Yup. The one and only."  
" Still writing books?" Alex queried.  
" Sure. Don't you read them?" Max was surprised, " Not to brag or anything, but all ten of my books have been on the best selling lists."  
" I don't read much these days. I'm very busy managing this place. With Leah gone, it's hard to keep up by myself."  
" Don't you have hired help?"  
" Only one at the moment and she's on holidays. I've advertised for vacancies but nobody seems interested. I've been debating wether or not to close this place down."  
" You said Leah was gone, where is she?"   
" She went back to the city." Alex told him, " And left me in a rut." He frowned, " I thought families were meant to stick together. We had a big fight before she left and I haven't spoken to her since."  
" How long ago was that?"  
" Two years ago." Alex confirmed, " So I guess you could say we're estranged. I did not invite her to my wedding."  
" You're married? At least something good happened."  
" Divorced. The marriage didn't work out." Alex explained, " Makes me wonder why I bothered you know?"  
" Who was the lucky girl?"  
Alex cast his eyes down, " Brodie." He was referring to his first love.  
" Brodie? I thought you guys were nuts about each other."  
" I thought so too. The romance died and she got sick of me." Alex sighed.  
" Anyway, you shouldn't close the café down. It was Alf's place, or rather; the diner had been his place. Who renamed it?"  
" Who do you think? The money-grubbing Josh West. He bought the diner after Alf passed away. Would you like a coffee? The café might not look much, but we make the best coffee on this side of Australia." Alex boasted.   
" Sure. Black with sugar. It's been nice seeing you again Alex. And I hope you get some help."  
" Me too buddy." Alex murmured and went back into the kitchen.  
  
Jade and her husband Nick found their cousin sitting at a table, nursing a coffee. He looked sad and Jade felt guilty.  
" It's not your fault Jade." Nick tried consoling her, " we didn't know where Max was living. He did not leave a forwarding address."  
" Max?" Jade touched his shoulder, " We don't you to be angry with us. We're thrilled that you came back."  
" Yeah Max. It wasn't our fault that we couldn't reach you." Nick added, " How about giving us a second chance?"  
" C'mon Max," Jade pleaded, " There's been enough strife in our family without our argument adding to it as well."  
" I didn't get to go to her funeral." Max mumbled.  
" We can make it up to you. I can take you to her grave." Jade promised, " What do you say?"  
Max sighed, " Okay, I'll forgive you."  
Jade beamed, " Great. And I know someone who'll love to see you."  
" Who?"  
" Kristy. She still lives here with her second husband. She has four kids you know." Jade and Nick sat down, " I'm not the only one who's been busy." She smiled at her husband.  
" So Uncle Rhys is a grandad six times over." Max paused, " What happened to him?"  
" He's still around. He's very busy with his job as a carpenter. Works all day. His company is working on a new hotel in Yabbie Creek."  
" I'm not surprised he turned out to be a carpenter. With all that work he's done around the caravan park over the years, he gained some skills." Max remembered.   
" Yup." Jade paused, " Danni's living in the city with Scott. Remember him? They eventually got married after Scott's first marriage was annulled."   
Max smiled, " Does she have any kids?" he couldn't picture his pretty, flirty, airhead of a cousin with kids.  
" Nope. And she doesn't want them but Scott does so you can imagine there's always trouble in paradise."  
  
Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Alex was busy making the coffee. He wiped away some tears that had threatened to roll down his face. Over the years, he's become something of a sook.   
And why not? His life was in shambles. He couldn't get anything to together. And it all happened after Leah moved away.  
That little bitch! Alec thought to himself, and to think we've been so close! He stirred the sugar into the mug. One of these days, I'll get her back for what she's done to me. 


	4. Don Fisher remembers

CHAPTER THREE  
Jade gave Max directions to Rhy's house and Max left the café feeling more cheered. He couldn't wait to see his uncle.   
  
He frowned as he remembered painful memoires from his childhood. When he was twelve, his aunt and uncle got a divorce after his auntie Shelly learned Rhys had slept with another woman and as a result, found out he had a teenaged son named Dylan (who would be in his late thirties by now).  
  
Then about a year later, Rhys discovered he wasn't the real father of Dylan. Due to humiliation and getting kicked out of Summer Bay High, Rhy's former love Angie Russell left the bay.   
Max pulled a stop outside a small, but neat cottage that came complete with a veranda and a few rose bushes.   
Rhys is a single man; he doesn't need a big house. Max reminded himself sadly. But Rhys could have a girlfriend…you never know.  
Max quickly gout of his car and hurried up to the front door and knocked. After awhile, the door opened and his uncle peered outside, looking very sleepy. His dark blonde hair was now streaked with grey; he had gotten taller and managed to keep fit, tanned and healthy.  
  
" Uncle Rhys?" Max grinned, " How are you?"  
" Maximus?" Rhy's mouth dropped open, " My God. It's been so long. How are you?"  
" Great."   
" Come in," Rhys stepped to aside to let his nephew in. He studied Max carefully. Max had gotten tall with dark hair, brown eyes and obviously kept fit. He wore a pair of white shorts with a fancy looking gold polo shirt and there was a pair of very expensive sunglasses on top of his head.   
  
" Do you want a cuppa?" Rhys led Max through the hallway and into a sunny kitchen.   
" I just had one. I've been to the diner…I mean, café and met Alex."  
" Ah yes Alex. Poor guy." Rhys clucked his tongue and opened the fridge, " How about something to eat then? It's past lunch time."  
" Uncle Rhys, you haven't told me how you've been," Max told him, " It seems you're avoiding the issue."  
" I'm not. I've been fine Max. There isn't much to say about me. I sleep, eat and work. In that order."   
" Jade told me you were a carpenter."  
" Yup." Rhys said as he rummaged through the pantry and pulled out his bread,   
" A job's a job. It pays the bills."  
  
" Do you see your grandkids often?"  
" They come around every weekend." Rhys said, " Jade's boys and Kristy's lot are a bit of a handful but it gives their parents time to themselves you know?"  
" I know that one of Kristy's kids is from her marriage to Seb." Max said, " then Seb died in that awful motorcycle crash and Kristy got married again a few years later."  
" A terrible time that was." Rhys said. " Poor Don nearly went crazy with grief. First he lost Alf and then Seb not long after."  
" Is the old man still alive? I was told Colleen died not that long ago." Max sighed, " I was very upset that nobody told me but Jade explained why. I'll be visiting Colleen's grave today."  
" Don's still alive. He's eighty."  
Eighty! Flathead Fisher was eighty? " How time flies." Max murmured to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
It was close to three o'clock in the afternoon as Don Fisher slowly made his way towards the café, gripping his walking stick tightly. He scowled at the entrance. There was a big, flashy sign that read Summer Bay Café on the wall and in smaller letters, Manager: Josh West.  
The name should be Alf Stewart. Fisher thought, not Josh West. Oh Alf, when you died, the whole of Summer Bay changed. Not only that, lives has changed.  
Fisher walked into the café and went over to the counter. Alex grinned at him but to Fisher, the grin looked forced. Fisher didn't blame him; Alex wasn't himself. Actually, Alex hadn't been himself since Leah moved away from the bay.  
" Hi Don. What can I get you?"  
" A cup of tea please."  
" You'll never guess who I met earlier today." Alex began conversationally.  
" Your sister?"   
Alex shook his head, " Someone better. Max Sutherland."  
" Max?"  
" Yeah. He decided to pay us a long due visit. He's married now and has a daughter."  
" He must around thirty or thirty two," Fisher mused, " I still remember him as a tall, gangly boy of eighteen. In his last year of high school. That was the last time I saw him before he left Summer Bay."  
" I'll go get your coffee." Alex disappeared and Fisher went to sit down. As he did, his knee joints cracked painfully. His arthritics was getting worse by the day.   
He massaged his left knee as he sat there, deep in thought. His thoughts turned to Seb. He died so young and everyone was devastated. Especially his young wife Kirsty. They had not been married very long either.  
Don's eyes closed and the haunting memory came back to him… 


	5. The terrible accident

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Seb was 22 years old and already married to Kirsty. They got engaged last year and married two months after their engagement. Seb wanted to marry her as quickly as possible so no other guy could snatch her up. They were so much in love.  
  
Nick and Jade were currently engaged and were planning to be married the following year. Kirsty was to be a bridesmaid while Seb was Nick's man, (as Nick had been his best man at his own wedding).   
It seemed fitting for both sisters to get married practically at the same time to their boyfriends-who happened to be best mates.  
  
Seb was debating on wether or not to get a motorcycle's license.   
" No Seb," Fisher told him firmly, " Don't you know motorcycles are dangerous?"  
" Noah has one and nothing has happened to him." Seb argued, " and anyway I don't have to get your permission. I'm an adult now-a married adult-and I can what I please."  
Fisher sighed, " You're right," he agreed, " Go ahead then. Don't let me stop you. I'm just being a grumpy old man."  
Seb smiled, " You're not old Gramps."  
" Don't humour me," Fisher warned, " I'm thankful that nobody put me a nursing home."  
" That's because you don't belong in a place like that. I wouldn't let anybody touch you." Seb assured him.   
" I know. I'm glad I still have you. I didn't know what to do with myself after Alf died. You kept me going."   
" Always happy to help." Seb stood up then, " Well, I'm going to see about that motorcycle license and I'll surprise Kirsty with it."  
" I have an idea," Fisher said suddenly, " Why don't you ask Noah if you can have a ride on his bike? Just to see if what it feels like and if you really want one."  
" Good idea Gramps, I never thought of that. I don't know if Noah would want to me to ride his bike, you know how possessive he is about anyone riding it."  
" It can't hurt to ask." Fisher insisted. Seb gave him a quick hug before leaving the villa and went to look for Noah.  
  
" I don't know Seb," Noah Lawson looked over at his parked bike and sighed,   
" What if something happened to you? I'll get the blame for it. You're not an experience rider."  
" Why don't you take me on it first and then we'll see how it goes?" Seb suggested.  
Noah ran a hand through his shaggy brownish/blonde hair and sighed, " All right then. But you are going to wear a helmet."  
Noah took Seb around the block on the bike and Seb loved it. He loved the feeling of the wind on his neck and the way his shirt ruffled.  
  
" Okay, now it's my turn." Seb said as Noah got off the bike and Seb followed suit.  
Noah was still apprehensive but reluctantly agreed after Seb told him it had been Fisher's idea.  
Seb revved the engine and wave to Noah as he sped off. He decided to speed it up a little bit, just to get a breeze going.   
He looked over at his should to see Noah watching him from a distance. He turned to face the front when a truck came out of nowhere. He gasped and tried to remember how to break. He couldn't swerve because there was no room for the bike.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the impact. There was a deafening noise as the bike and truck collided, then all went black.  
  
" Seb!" Noah screamed as he saw Seb's bike crashed into the truck. Seb's body went flying and landed on the ground, the noise after when Seb hit the ground sounded like eggs smashing.  
  
Noah ran over to the fallen body and knelt down. He felt for a pulse; it was weak but there. Blood ran down his face from a gash on his forehead.  
" Oh no," he breathed as tears formed in his eyes. He looked over to the bike as lay impaled into the truck, totally smashed. The driver of the truck was slumped over the wheel, either dead or unconscious.  
" Noah," Seb whispered as he opened his eyes, " it wasn't…your fault."   
" Yes it was. I let you ride the bike and we both paid the price. I have to ring an ambulance." Noah fumbled for the mobile phone and dialled triple zero.  
" Don't bother." Seb's voice was weak and he gasped for breath, " Tell Kirsty I am sorry and that I love her. Tell that to Gramps too." Seb's eyes closed.  
" Seb! Hang on mate!" Noah pleaded. Seb sighed and went still. Noah felt for the pulse again-there was none.  
Sebastian Miller was gone.  
  
Fisher went to the answer the phone and a feeling of foreboding coursed through his body. Something was terribly wrong.  
  
" Don?" it was Noah. Noah sounded scared and very upset.  
" What is it Noah?"  
" I'm really sorry. I didn't want to let Seb ride my bike but he insisted and-"  
" Seb? Is he okay?"  
There was a long pause, " Seb was in an accident. He-he didn't make it."  
" Seb's dead?" Don repeated numbly, " Did he suffer?"  
" A little bit I'm afraid. The impact didn't kill him instantly. He died on the road."  
The room started to spin. The phone slipped out of Fisher's hand and everything went black. 


	6. Seb's son

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Back in the present…  
  
Fisher opened his eyes and sighed. Noah had blamed himself for the accident and had started drinking again. Fisher had tried to assure him that it was his own fault; after all it had been his idea for Seb to have a ride on his bike.  
Seb's funeral had been small and private; only family members and friends had been invited. Fisher remembered Kirsty's shocked expression after when she learned Seb had died. Fisher closed his eyes again and the memories came flooding back once more…  
  
* * *  
  
" No! Seb is not dead!" Kirsty wept as she leaned against Jade for support. She wiped her eyes, which were swollen and red, and her face was white.  
" Kirsty, Noah saw the whole thing. You have to accept it." Jade urged Kirsty,   
" We have to make arrangements for the funeral."  
Kirsty sank onto the couch, " I can't do it Jade."  
Jade put her arms around Kirsty, " then let me do it. Fisher will help me."  
Kirsty sniffled, " Will you?"  
" Sure." Jade tried to force a smile. Poor Kirsty. She and Seb had been married for a short time.  
And the worse thing was, Kirsty had revealed she was two months pregnant with her first child. Now the unborn child will never know its father.   
Kirsty placed a hand on her stomach, " this child will never know it's father," she wept, reading Jade's mind, " I only knew this morning so I couldn't tell Seb. He would never know that he was going to be a dad."   
" Maybe you can tell her." Jade was getting an idea.  
" How?" Kirsty asked.  
" At the funeral. You can tell Seb he's going to be a dad in your eulogy."  
Kirsty brightened at that, " That's a great idea Jade. He'll be listening. I'm sure of it." She hugged her sister tightly.  
" Dad will overjoyed that's he's gonna be a grandad again." Jade already had a son named Robert who was nearly a year old. He was born last year when Jade and Nick were 21.  
" I know what I'll call it if it's a boy." Kirsty paused, " I'll name it Sebastian, after it's father."  
Jade smiled, " Seb will like that."  
  
* * *  
  
Fisher opened his eyes and the memories faded. Kirsty was now married to her second husband Sam Banks, a journalist from Yabbie Creek Times and they had three kids together while Seb Junior was a grown boy of fourteen and looked like a mirror image of his father, Seb Senior.   
  
Fisher reached for the phone and dialled Kirsty's number and asked to speak to his great-grandchild-Kirsty knew which one. Seb was Fisher's favourite; everyone knew that.  
" Hi Grandad!" Seb Jnr chirped. Even though Fisher was Seb's great-grandfather, Fisher insisted on being called 'Grandad'.   
" Hi Seb. How are you?"  
" Fine. What's up?"  
" I was hoping you might be able to come over today." Fisher said.  
" Sure. It's very boring here at the moment." Seb agreed, " I can ride over on my bike."  
Kirsty and her family only lived a block away. " I'll see you soon then." Fisher said goodbye and while he waited, he pulled out a couple of photo albums. He thought it was about time Seb saw photos of his dad. 


	7. A trip down memory lane

CHAPTER SIX  
  
The lanky teenager burst in through the living room without knocking; he didn't need to. This villa was his second home. He spent a lot of time here when he wanted get away from his ever-growing family.  
  
He found his great-grandfather sitting on the plush white couch flipping through a yellow-aged photo album and sipping a mug of black tea.   
" What are you doing Grandad?" Seb Jnr asked him cheerfully as he hung up his coat and went to join him.   
Fisher looked up at him and nearly reeled. It never failed to shock him how much Seb Jnr looked like his dad-he had the same messy brown hair, brown eyes and lanky build.   
  
" Looking at photos of your dad." Fisher told him and for a moment, Seb thought he was talking about Sam. But when he glanced down at the page, he released Fisher had been talking about his real father Seb Miller.  
" Why?"  
" Your mother has never shown you photos of your dad has she?" Fisher asked.  
" No. She told me she burned all the photos after she got married to my stepfather." Seb Jnr told him.   
Fisher tut-tutted, " Well, here's your first look at Sebastian Miller." He said and handed the album over to Seb Jnr.  
Seb stared down at the photos amazed. He and his father could be brothers-they looked so much alike!   
  
Seb turned the page, " Who's this?" he asked pointing at a photo of a man that looked similar to Seb Snr but was much older.  
" That's my son Alan." Fisher paused " Your father's dad. He died of a brain tumour decades ago."  
" So my father's dad is my grandad and you're really my great-great grandad?" Seb mused and Fisher nodded.  
" Don't tell anyone this but it makes me feel old knowing I'm really a great-great grandad." Fisher winced at the long drawn-out word.   
" I won't." Seb grinned, " But you're eighty Grandad. It's to be expected that you're a great-great grandad."  
" I know. Don't remind me." Fisher turned the page hurriedly and came across a photo of Alf.  
" This is Alf Stewart." Seb said, " the Summer Bay legend."  
Fisher smiled. Imagine what Alf would say if he knew that people called him a 'legend.'   
  
They fished looking through the albums, " Would you like to keep this?" Fisher asked holding up the album and Seb took it from him.  
" That would be great. I can show my own kids one day...maybe this can be a family heirloom."  
Fisher nodded solemnly, " Yes Seb, keep it in the family."  
Seb grinned again, feeling a bit mischievous, " When I have kids, you'll be a great-great-great grandad."  
Fisher groaned, " I shudder at the thought! I hope I'm gone by the time that happens."  
Seb's smile vanished, " Don't talk like that. I hope you're still around to meet my kids."  
" I know…I was only kidding." Fisher squeezed him arm gently, " I would love to meet your kids one day."  
" Yes…one day." Seb echoed.   
  
* * *  
  
Seb Jnr returned home to find his mother talking to some strange man wearing expensive clothes and cool sunglasses.  
" Hi darling," his mother smiled at him, " How's Don?"  
" He's fine…who are you?" Seb asked the stranger.  
" Seb! Don't be rude!" Kirsty chided her son.  
" It's okay Kirsty…nice to meet you Seb. I'm Kirsty's cousin Max. I used to live with her when I was twelve."  
" Oh." Seb turned away uninterested and rummaged around in the fridge until he pulled out a can of coke and then went into his room.  
" Sorry about Seb. He's not usually this rude." Kirsty told Max frowning after him.   
" That's okay. Something's obviously bugging him." Max paused, " He-he looks a lot like his dad.' He added,  
Kirsty smiled sadly, " Yes he does. And the anniversary of his father's death is coming up in two days."  
" Really? Maybe that's why Seb's feeling down." Max suggested.   
" Maybe." Kirsty murmured. Every year when the anniversary comes along, she's the one who's feeling depressed so why is Seb Jnr feeling the same way? Seb didn't even know his father.  
Maybe Don had said something to him that had upset Seb. Kirsty frowned, she'll get to the bottom of Seb's mood and then afterwards, they can both forget about Sebastian Miller forever. 


	8. Arguments

CHAPTER SEVEN  
After dinner that night, twelve year old Jake went upstairs to do his homework while ten year old Hannah and seven year old Kelly watched TV. Sam was outside sweeping up the patio so Kirsty decided this was a good time to talk to her eldest.   
  
She found Seb lying on his bed reading. " Seb," Kirsty greeted her son, " would you like to tell me why you were so rude to my cousin?"  
" It's nothing." Seb mumbled, his head buried in the book. Kirsty reached over and snatched it from his hands.  
" Mum!" Seb exploded, " I have to read that for school."   
" You can read it later," Kirsty put it on his nightstand, " Now, what did Don say that got you so upset?"  
" It's nothing Grandad has done," Seb, blurted, " It's something you haven't done."  
  
Kirsty's eyes opened wide at his unexpected accusation, " What do you mean by that son?"  
" You burned all your photos of my dad," Seb reminded her, " so I've never seen him. So today, Grandad gave me one of his albums to keep."  
Kirsty frowned. " Seb, it's best if you just forget about your father. Why, you didn't even know him and-"  
" That's a terrible thing to say!" Seb shouted, " I want to keep the memory of my father alive. I want to find out as much as I can about him and you're not gonna stop me."  
" Keep your voice down Sebastian Donald Miller." Kirsty scolded, " You have a father Seb-Sam."  
" He's not my real father." Seb argued, " I want to know about Seb Snr Mum…why wont you share your memories about him to me?"  
" It's too painful," Kirsty's eyes looked pleadingly at him, " Please Seb, it hurts too much to think about him. I might have married and moved on, but there's always a place in my heart for your father."  
Seb sighed, " I guess I'll have to ask Grandad about him. He was his grandson after all."  
" It's better if you didn't ask at all," Kirsty advised, " Seb's death devastated the old man. Just stick to your album Seb."  
" Okay," Seb muttered, " I won't ask him."   
" Good." Kirsty leaned forward and kissed her son's forehead before leaving the room.   
  
* * *  
  
Kirsty was sitting curled up on the couch with Sam. The kids were all in bed and the house was quiet.  
" Seb's really upset with me," Kirsty was telling Sam, " He's angry that I won't tell him about his dad."  
" Maybe I should have a talk with him, straighten him out." Sam suggested, playing with Kirsty's long hair.   
" No, it's okay." Kirsty sighed, " I'll work it out."  
" You know what I think?"  
" What?"  
" That Seb should changed his last name from Miller to Banks." Sam said, " He's my legal son now, I've signed all the papers. But the kid insists on keeping his father's name."  
" Sam…changing his last name will get him even more upset. He'll never do it."  
" I'll make him change his mind…you can count on that." Sam assured his wife. 


	9. Sally Fletcher

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
The following morning, Seb Jnr found his mother's cousin in the café drinking a cup of coffee and writing in a notepad.   
  
" Uh…excuse me…Mr. Sutherland?" Seb tapped him on the shoulder and the older man looked up.  
" Hello Seb," Max greeted the kid. It was like looking at Seb Snr 14 years earlier.   
" Um, I just wanted to say sorry about being rude to you yesterday." Seb smiled ruefully, " I'm not usually rude."   
" That's okay Seb. I just caught you on a bad day right?" Max asked him and Seb paused.  
" It wasn't really a bad day, I was just upset over my mother."   
" Sit down," Max invited, " And don't call me Mr Sutherland-we're family. Call me Max."  
  
Seb grinned and joined him, " Nice to meet you Max. Mum told me all about you. You left the Bay when you graduated from high school."  
Max nodded, " I left to find my first girlfriend Tamara and I married her. I didn't want to wait any longer."  
Seb smiled wistfully, " She must be an awesome girl to wait for."  
" She is," Max, said, " I've had other girlfriends of course, but none like Tamara. We have a daughter now."  
" Mum also says you're a famous writer." Seb said, " I've never read any of your books because they're mostly historical fiction and it isn't my favourite type of reading. Why don't you try and write a sci-fi novel?"  
Max laughed, " Sci-fi has never been my favourites. I've got an idea for a new series."  
" Really?" Seb asked.  
" Yup. It'll be based on the lives and loves of residents in a small seaside community-much like this one. The series will contain everything from romance to mystery. A little bit of everything for everyone."  
" Sounds cool. Will I be in it?"  
" The series will be loosely based on the people of Summer Bay…so names will be changed but you'll recognise a few characters. And it also means I'll have to stay here for awhile for research."  
" But that means being away from your family."  
" Not necessarily. Tam and Joanna are coming up to stay with me. It'll be like an extended holiday."  
" That's cool." Seb glanced at his watch and jumped up hurriedly, " Flamin' heck…gotta go to school or I'll be late."  
  
To Seb's surprise, Max burst out laughing and Seb stared at the older man wondering if he's flipped.   
" Flamin' heck…I haven't heard that phrase in a long time. It was Alf Stewart's saying."  
Seb grinned, " I know…Grandad said it once and I thought it was funny. I find myself saying it often."  
" Fisher never said flamin' heck," Max remembered scratching his head confused.  
" I know, but it slipped out one day when Grandad accidentally broke a plate while doing the dishes." Seb explained and Max's confused expression cleared.  
" Anyway, better go or Ms. Fletcher will have my head." Seb said picking up his bag.   
" Ms Fletcher? Are you talking about Sally Fletcher?" Max asked.  
" Sure. Do you know her?"  
" She was my teacher at Summer Bay High then went on as Deputy Principal. Its nice to hear she's still there."  
" She's Principal now." Seb told him.  
" I'll give you a lift to school." Max offered, " I'd like to say hello to Sally." He stood up and followed Seb out of the café and to his car.   
" Wow! Cool car," Seb admired the red convertible, " Must have cost a fortune."  
" Actually I got it second hand. I just spruced her up a bit." Max grinned and opened the door, " Hop in."  
  
* * *  
  
" It hasn't changed," Max, commented once they pulled up in front of the school, " not in 20 years."  
Seb grinned and led up the steps and into the school. The hallways were empty and a tall brunette was making her way towards a classroom when she spotted Seb with a stranger.  
" You're late young man," she greeted Seb sternly.  
" Sorry Ms. Fletcher, but I got held up at the café-"  
" I'll have none of your excuses. See me after your first class." Sally Fletcher said before Seb waved goodbye to the stranger and hurried off.   
  
" It was my fault Sally, I held Seb up." Max apologised to the Principal.   
" And who might you be?" Sally demanded, running a hand through her long brown hair-that almost reached to waist now. She had a few grey streaks in it, but on her it looked distinguished. She had gotten taller and her figure was filled out in all the right places.   
" It's Max Sutherland." Max smiled at the look of astonishment on her face.  
" Max?"  
" Yeah. Nice to see you again Sally."  
" You've gotten so tall!" Sally exclaimed, " No wonder I didn't recognize you."  
" Well, you've gotten tall too," Max replied, " but I recognised you straight away Sally."  
" You can call me Ms. Fletcher," Sally said sternly then smiled, " Come into my office and we'll catch up." She led the way and Max followed her. 


	10. PART TWO: Noah Lawson's story

A/N: sorry if this chapter is so short, but my holidays are now over and I'm back to my studies.  
  
Chapter Ten which will tell Noah's story will be updated soon.   
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Later that afternoon, Max spotted two kids hassling the homeless man near the school. He frowned and went over to help.  
" Hey leave him along you brats!" he shouted and they turned to look at him.  
" Buzz off." The blond kid replied sassily and turned back to the street bum,   
" C'mon man, you gotta have some money."  
" I told you, I don't have any." The homeless man was wearing a blue beanie that was pulled low over his forehead, dirty ripped jeans and a grubby red jumper. His face was white and had a goatee. For some reason, this street bum looked strangely familiar…  
" Then where'd you get the booze?" the second kid asked him, pointing at an empty bottle of beer in the man's hand.  
" Someone gave it to me." The man mumbled, " Now leave me alone. I ain't done nothing to you!"  
" Make us." The blond kid answered and shoved at the man. The man stumbled and fell to the ground. The kids laughed and began kicking at him.   
  
Max decided to get aggressive himself-with the kids that is.  
" Lay off him!" Max warned, grabbing the blond kid by the arm and hauling him to his feet, " The guy's done nothing to you-why are you punching him up?"  
The blond kid shrugged out of Max's grip, " He's a no good bum that's why! He deserves it!"  
" No one deserves to be punished for their misfortunes. Now you and your mate get lost before I call the cops." Max threatened.   
" He's not worth it anyway." The second kid commented, "C'mon Smith, let's get out of here." The blond kid and his friend ran off.  
  
Max frowned after them. Smith-the blond kid's last name was Smith. Could he be related to Nick Smith? Perhaps the blond kid was Nick's other son.  
If so, I'll have a talk with Nick. Max decided, that kid needs some serious discipline.   
" Hey man, you okay?" Max asked the homeless man.  
" Yeah…why do they always do that? Pick on someone helpless than they are?" the man asked him, his eyes looked angry.  
" I don't know…but I think I know the kid's father. I'll have a talk with him."  
" Don't bother…it'll just make things worse." The man objected and stroked his goatee.   
  
When Max realised who this homeless man was, he was struck dumb. This helpless, homeless man was Noah Lawson!  
" Noah? I can't believe it's you."  
Noah blinked, " Do I know you?"  
" Sure-Max Sutherland. I used to live with my uncle a few years back?"  
" Max?" Noah stared at the younger man, " Wow man, you've changed."  
" I should be saying the same thing about you. What happened? Why are you homeless?"  
Noah sighed, " It's a long story Max."  
" I have time to hear about it. Let's go to the diner-I mean café-and I'll shout you lunch."  
" I'm not allowed in the café." Noah said, " Josh banned me from the café a few years ago."   
" Just 'cause you're homeless? I never liked Josh West." Max remarked shaking his head.   
" Ever since it's been abandoned, the drop in centre has been my home so I'm not exactly homeless." Noah frowned, " but the council is getting ready to knock it down in about three weeks so I have to find a new home before then."  
" Alright, let's go to the drop-in centre and you can tell me your story." 


	11. Noah's story continues

CHAPTER TEN  
  
Noah and Max sat down on the couch. Max looked around. The drop-in centre was falling apart-literally. He barely recognised the place.   
" It's so sad to see it like this." Max commented, " What happened? Why didn't Flynn help out?"  
" Flynn-now there's another story." Noah smiled bitterly.   
" Why? What happened to Flynn Saunders? When I caught up with Sal, she told they were married but that's about all she said about herself."  
" They are still married, but Flynn's life…is perhaps worse than mine."  
" How can anybody's life be worse than yours?" Max demanded, " You're about to become homeless and he's a happily married man."  
" Well…when you visit Flynn, he can tell you the story." Noah said.  
" I think I will." Max said, " in the meantime…what went on with you? Why are you so down and out?"  
Noah took off his beanie and began telling him the story-taking place after Seb Miller's tragic motorcycle accident…  
  
After the ambulance took Seb Miller's body away, the cops interviewed Noah. He told the story truthfully.  
" Hmmm." The cop wrote his comments down, " Who is the boy's next of kin?"  
" That'll be his grandfather-Donald Fisher." He told the cops Don's address then asked, " Is the truck driver still alive?"  
" Yes, but was found unconscious." The cop paused, " Did you see the boy try to avoid the truck or did he go straight ahead?"  
" He did try to avoid it but the truck was in the wrong lane." Noah remembered.   
" Okay then." The cop nodded, " You will have to come down to the station to make a formal report then we'll let you go."  
" Why?"  
" Because you were the only witness and like I said before, we could charge the truck driver for dangerous driving."  
Noah didn't say anything. Inside he was thinking, you should be charging me! I was the one who put Seb's life in danger!  
The tragic accident was going to devastate Don Fisher and no doubt he will blame Noah.  
  
Back in the present Noah looked up at Max, " He didn't blame me," he told Max,   
" He blamed himself because it was his idea for Seb to ask me about my bike before purchasing one himself."  
Max flipped open his notepad, " What happened after that?"  
" What's that pad for?" Noah was eyeing it warily, " Hey, you're not a cop undercover are you Max? You never did tell me what you do for a living now."  
" I'm a writer," Max replied, " I'm here in the Bay to do some research for my new series and your story will provide great ideas. Don't worry, your name will be changed."  
" I don't know." Noah hedged.  
" I won't do it unless you give me permission Noah, but the story has to be told. That way everyone will see you haven't always been so down and out."   
" Don't bother about changing my name then. When people read the story, they'll know its me anyway." Noah said.  
" Does that mean I have your permission?"  
" Yes." Noah nodded.  
" I'll still change your name though. Okay, you can pick up where you left off." Max said.  
  
The cops took Noah to the police station and a few minutes later, Don Fisher arrived. He looked very white and his eyes were red.  
" Don? Are you okay?"  
" What a question to ask! I am not okay-my only grandson just died." Don snapped at him.  
" I'm sorry it was a dumb question…you can blame me for the accident. -"  
" I don't blame you." Don cut him off, " I blame myself. After all, it was all my idea."  
" Then we're both to blame." Noah paused, " Have you called his wife?"  
" Yes, she's down at the hospital, she has to identify his body. I had to come up and sign some appears. What are you doing here?"  
" I have to make a report because I was a witness." Noah explained.  
" Oh." Don sighed, " Poor Kirsty. She and Seb have only been married for a couple of years. And he was still so young-22 years old." He rubbed his aching forehead,   
" And they haven't had the chance to have children. There's no chance of me becoming a great-grandad. Not that it matters to me anymore."  
" Kirsty is only 22 years old. She could remarry later in life and give you great-grandchildren." Noah predicted.  
Don sighed again, " Maybe so, but I doubt Kirsty will want to remarry. She loved Seb."  
" And Seb loved her." Noah had to smile, " Young love."   
" I have to make funeral arrangements." Don sat down suddenly feeling dizzy. He rubbed his forehead.   
" Don, can I get you anything?" Noah hovered over him, worried.  
Don looked up, his eyes sad, " Yes…my grandson." 


	12. Max's big secret is revealed

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Back in the present, Noah opened his eyes and shook his head sadly, " I will never forget the way Don looked that day-never."  
  
Max was scribbling furiously, " Yes, poor Don. He's had a lot of traumatic events in his life. I think I'll talk to him too."  
Noah hesitated, " Go ahead, but I warn you-he's been really moody lately."   
" Why?"  
" I think his arthritis is bothering him. It's getting colder now and that's when it gets worse."   
" Poor guy." Max sighed and closed his notepad, " Listen, will you do a huge favour for me?"  
" It depends on what it is." Noah stood up and began cleaning up the empty beer bottles that were lying around.  
" Quit drinking and go find yourself a job." Max said bluntly.  
" Sorry but I can't do that."  
" Why not? What's stopping you?"  
" Who would want a homeless drunk working for them?"  
" Then quit drinking Noah. Go to a rehab clinic. It might be a rough ride, but you won't regret it. Then find yourself a job and a place to live. Do it before its too late."  
Noah smiled sadly, " I think it's too late for me Max."  
  
Max shook his head, " That's what I thought too but after going to the rehab clinic, I never regretted it."  
Noah blinked, " Excuse me? Why did you to go to rehab clinic?"  
Max looked right into his eyes, " Because I am a former alcoholic."  
Noah stared at the younger man in astonishment, " You?"  
" Yes me." Max answered, " It happened a few years ago when Tamara and I had been married for just two years and she was working full time. I was in the middle of a third book when I got a really bad case of writer's block. Since Tamara was away quite a bit, I found solace in the bottle. I was drinking full time instead of writing."  
" What made you quit?" Noah asked.  
" Tamara fell pregnant with Joanna," Max recalled, " and that made me realise, who'd want a drunk for a father? Tamara helped me a lot and sent me to a rehab clinic where I stayed for two months. After I got out, I was clean. I started writing again and never looked back. When Joanna was born, I dedicated my third book to her."  
" Joanna, that's a pretty name," Noah commented. He was in his late thirties and still yet to become a dad. It was one if his secret desires.   
" Joanna Sophie Sutherland. Sophie is her grandmother's name."  
" Well, you shocked me Max. But you've come a long way." Noah looked down at the empty beer bottle in his hand, " Do you really think I can do it?"  
" Yes I do. I can give you the name of the clinic I went to Noah. They also encourage you to join AA."  
Noah wrinkled his nose, " Don't think I'd like to do that."  
" C'mon Noah…do it for me."  
Noah glanced at Max. The younger man seemed so earnest in helping him, " Okay max. I'll do it because you believe in me." 


	13. Max's daughter Joanna

A/N: I'm sorry if it's been so long to update and if this is a short chapter. I'm very busy at the moment, so please be patient.   
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Max knelt down in front of Colleen's grave and gently put the pot of flowers down.  
" Hi Colleen," he greeted his dear old friend. This was his second visit to her grave and it was helping him overcome his sudden grief.  
" I miss you. I miss the talks we used to have when I was a kid. You were like a grandmother to me, one I never had. You stuck by me too, no matter what."   
" Well, goodbye then." He turned to leave, when he heard a voice call his name: " Max." he turned around, but no one was there. Spooked, he hurried out of the cemetery and went to the Summer Bay caravan park to meet his wife and daughter.  
  
" Hi guys!" Max waved his to small family as they climbed out of the station wagon. His twelve-year-old daughter jumped out of the backseat and ran to hug her father.  
" Hi Dad," she greeted him, grinning up at him. She had her father's face, but her mother's long brown hair and brown eyes.   
" We drove through the Bay-it's changed a lot." Tamara said to Max, " It's so sad."  
" We all know who to thank for that." Max replied looking angry, " If I ever see Josh West again, I'll punch his living daylights out."  
Joanna stared at her father, " You wouldn't, would you Dad?"  
" Not really," Max admitted, " it's just a figure of speech honey."  
Joanna looked relieved. She was a quiet, gentle girl and hated arguments and violence of any sort.   
" At least the caravan park and your old house are still standing." Tamara pointed out.  
" Let's go and see Jade." Max suggested, " She married Nick Smith and has three boys."  
" Three must be quite the handful." Tamara commented and the trio walked up to the front door and knocked.  
A tall, blonde boy with blue eyes answered their knock. He looked familiar-apart from looking like his dad. The boy's eyes went wide and he seemed to recognise Max.  
" It's you." He greeted him, " What are you doing here?"   
Max realised this was the boy who had been harassing Noah. Max was related to this wayward thirteen year old?   
" I'm here to see your mother." Max told him, " is she in?" and the boy looked wary.  
" Yeah she's in." the boy stepped aside, " If it's about earlier, I'm sorry man. But that homeless bum was kind of asking for it you know?"  
" No, I don't know. Noah Lawson used to be a respected citizen when I was twelve. You should respect your elders kid."   
" My name is Thomas." The boy snapped at him and went to find Jade.   
" He's got some attitude." Tamara commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust,   
" I hope Jade's other sons aren't like him."  
" They aren't." Max assured her and Thomas returned with Jade.  
" Tamara! Its so nice to see you," his tall blonde cousin greeted his wife, " And this must be Joanna."  
" Hi." Joanna said, feeling unconformable. She always felt shy meeting new people.  
" You're the spitting image of your dad." She grinned at Max, " You've done well Max."  
" Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we have a family reunion?" Max suggested,   
" All of the Sutherlands are invited, plus the locals too. We'll make it a big barbecue bash."  
" Sounds great." Jade said happily, " Let's sit down and write down an invite list." She ushered Max and his family to the table and they began to talk about the upcoming Summer Bay reunion. 


	14. Epilogue: A shock arrival

A/N: I don't any of the H&A characters...I'm just borrowing them.  
  
This is the end...for the moment. There will be a second part, so stay tuned!   
  
EPILOGUE   
  
Two days later, Jade answered the door. It was Max, wanting to know if the invitations had been sent out. The reunion was this Saturday, at Jade's house.  
" Yup and we have a few RSVP's already." Jade told him, " Irene, Sally, Flynn. Dad, Kirsty and her family, plus Fisher are all coming."  
" Cool. What about Alex, Noah, Hayley and Josh?"  
" I haven't heard back form Hayley and Josh. Noah declined the invitation and so did Alex."  
" Why? Alex had always loved a party."  
" That was 20 years ago Max. Alex has changed ever since his sister left the Bay with her son." Jade reminded him.  
" Everyone's changed," Max, muttered.  
" Not true. I'm still the same old Jade and Nick hasn't changed either." Jade protested.  
" We'll see." Max sighed, " Well, I'm coming and so is Tamara."  
" What about your daughter?"  
" Joanna's so painfully shy…she hates parties and crowds. She refuses to come."  
" That's a shame. Maybe you can change her mind. It's still two days away." Jade pointed out, " Joanna shouldn't miss out on such a huge event. She'll get to meet all her daddy's friends and family."  
" Maybe. Joanna can be really stubborn-takes after her mother that way."  
Jade nodded and Max left the house then. On the way, he bumped into Jade's eldest son Thomas.  
" Hey, where's the fire?" he called after Thomas. Thomas was practically running towards the front door.  
" Mind your own business." Thomas snapped, facing him. He was sporting a nasty looking black eye.  
" What happened?"  
" Nothin'" Thomas said, " Leave me alone would you? I'm sick of seeing you around all the time!"  
" Sorry buddy, but I can't help that." Max said. Thomas scowled at him before disappearing inside the house.  
That kid has got some serious attitude. Max mused as he headed towards the café; I hope he grows out of it.   
Max entered the café and saw Alex serving a woman with long, curly black hair. The woman looked familiar and when she turned to face him, his jaw dropped.  
" Aunty Shelley? What are you doing here?"  
Aunt Shelley smiled, " Nice to see you too Max."  
  
TBC 


End file.
